


Ave Atque Vale -- Together They Stand

by PhoenixStar73



Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus are not dead, Alec chose to remain in Edom as the King's prisoner, Alec chose to stay in Edom as the King's prisoner to keep the world safe, Alec's love for Magnus stands uncontested, Angst, Both Alec and Magnus have tombstones in the cemetery, Dark Magnus Bane, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Grave, HM500, Hunters Moon 500, Isabelle and Jace are back topside at the New York Institute, Jace is having a difficult time dealing with things, M/M, Magnus Bane is the King of Edom, Magnus Bane no longer remembers Alec, No Character Death, No more demon invading Earth, Prompt Fic, The King has kept his word, They are both in Edom indefinitely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Back from Edom, Jace Wayland and Isabelle Lightwood try to pick up the pieces of their lives in New York -- now that Alec is no longer with them -- left to an unknown fate in Edom with the King.They both share a moment to reflect upon the loss of their brother...___________Please note:  NO CHARACTER DEATH in this fic.  Please read all tags. Thank you.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood and Isabelle Lightwood (background), Alec Lightwood and Jace Wayland (background), Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood (background), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood (background)
Series: From The Depths of Darkness, Souls Are Reborn - teasers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807267
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Ave Atque Vale -- Together They Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts), [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts).



> For Hunter's Moon HM500 Prompt - Grave
> 
> This idea came to mind, and I absolutely couldn't resist...

“Jace?” Isabelle spoke, directed at the figure a few feet in front of her..

The blond Shadowhunter, with his back toward her, did not respond. Rather, his attention was fixated upon the newest tombstone in front of him, two lines etched into the marble --

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood_

_Ave Atque Vale_

Isabelle moved forward until she stood next to Jace. Upon her approach, Jace turned slightly, still not meeting her gaze. 

They both stood there solemnly, regarding what was in front of them.

“Jace,” Isabelle attempted again. “You can’t keep coming out and standing here for hours. We know what we did in Edom. It was Alec’s decision. It was for the best –”

“Yea, he would have you think so, right?” Jace replied bitterly, his eyes still staring at the tombstone -- at Alec’s name. 

He shuddered.

“I hate this,” Jace suddenly stated, gritting his teeth in anguish. He whirled to face Isabelle, his eyes flashing. “Everything about this is wrong. Alec is _NOT_ dead. He is in Edom.”

“Where he won’t be returning anytime soon,” Isabelle reminded him. 

“How can you be this calm about everything?” Jace demanded, his voice choking. “Our motto is three go in, three go out. We walked _away_ from him! Based on nothing but _empty_ promises --”

Isabelle fixed a look upon him, and Jace felt the words stop in his throat. 

“You don’t think this just absolutely kills me, Jace? That guilt doesn't eat me up inside? It'll haunt me for the rest of my life,” Isabelle stated in a horrified whisper. “Alec traded his life and fate, for me. It was _me_ the King wanted, having me spelled so I wasn’t capable of making a choice. But Alec did, consciously. He chose to remain.”

Jace remained stoic and silent.

“The King has made good on his promise to not annihilate the world,” Isabelle stated. “Has there been any demon attacks in the 6 months we've been back?”

“Nothing, not even a small incident,” Jace stated dully. 

Isabelle looked thoughtful. “I don’t think the King wants to hurt Alec,” she mused. 

Jace looked at her as if she was crazy. “Magnus _sliced_ me when I tried to fight him!” he said incredulously.

“He doesn't remember us. Something went wrong,” Isabelle stated. “But I want to believe that Magnus is still in there, _deep inside."_

She paused, shaking her head. _"Still can’t believe Magnus’s not really dead, and that he's now ruling Edom…”_ she said.

Their gazes simultaneously fell upon the tombstone next to Alec’s. 

That tombstone was older by this one by 4 months, and bore Magnus Bane's name, after his presumed death.

It was first for a non-Nephlim's tombstone to be displayed in the cemetery. But Alec – in his grief – had not accepted any less. 

In some twisted way, they had reunited in Edom, alive, but with their fates uncertain.

_The two tombstones stood side by side –as they themselves were meant to be._

_At least on Earth, this is how they remain._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic "Ave Atque Vale -- Together They Stand" won't you leave a kudo/comment below? You can leave one per individual story. It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
